


The Hunt is On

by starrywolf101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Children, Cute, Cute Ending, Games, How Do I Tag, Pre-RWBY, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Ruby is hunting her target....





	The Hunt is On

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY fic!! <3

Ruby perches on the ledge, scanning her surroundings; her target was nowhere in sight. She groans in annoyance, giving a small stomp of her foot before speeding off towards the clearing.

The silver-eyed girl wanders abouts, scythe dangling from her hand. A snapping of a twig alerts Ruby’s attention to the left. “I order you to show yourself!” She shouts; cheeky grin upon her lips. When nothing happens, she repeats herself; voice more demanding.

“Woof!”

The bushes rustle as a black puppy with white markings on its underside rushes forth to greet the girl. “Zwei!” Ruby whines, “I wasn’t looking for you.”

The puppy tilts his head in confusion and barks again. Ruby sighs in defeat as she bends over to scratch Zwei’s head. “See you Zwei!”

She races off to search for her target once again; rose petals being zipped back and forth. Despite her observant searching, Ruby seems to miss the shadowed figure creeping up behind her.

By the time she notices, it was too late; Ruby turns around, only to be crushed under the weight of her older sister, Yang.

“Gotcha!” the older blond shouts victoriously, triumphant smile and all.

“Yang! That’s not how you play hide and seek!” Ruby pouts as her sister does a little winners dance.

“Oh, cheer up sis, you know I can’t help being better than you.”

The silver-eyed girl opens her mouth to retort, but their father pokes his head out the door and calls for them to come back inside for dinner. A glint of mischief sparkles in Ruby’s eyes as she turns back to face Yang, “Since you cheated, all the cookies are mine!”

“Hey, Ruby get back here!” Yang shrieks as she chases her younger sister inside, eyes red with anger. On the way, the younger throws her stick she was pretending was a scythe for Zwei to go and play with. Taiyang shakes his head and chuckles as he watches the antics of his two little girls.


End file.
